eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Hallelujah
|year = 1979 |position = 1st |points = 125 |previous = A-Ba-Ni-Bi |next = Halayla |conductor = Kobi Oshrat }} Hallelujah was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1979 in Jerusalem performed by Gali Atari & Milk and Honey. The song itself contains three key changes after the first section and grows in intensity as it goes on with Gali singing the first verse solo and the remaining members of the group coming in one by one. In the contest, it was performed tenth on the night following Germany and preceding France, and got one of the loudest ovations of the night at the end of the performance. Going into the final jury verdict, the song was trailing by one point to Spain's Betty Missiego 116-115. Interestingly enough, it was the Spanish jury left to decide the outcome. They gave 10 points and the victory to Israel, causing their own defeat and giving Israel not only its second win with 125 points, but also a successful title defense on home ground - the third winning song to do so behind Vivo Cantando and Tu Te Reconnaîtras. The group recorded English, French and German versions along with the original Hebrew and was a success in many European countries. It remains a Eurovision classic and has become a modern Jewish standard, the song was also performed by the artists participating in the 1999 contest as a tribute to the victims of the Balkan War. The song was later covered by Gali along with Måns Zelmerlöw, Eleni Foureira, Verka Serduchka and Conchita Wurst during the "Switch Song" interval act in the grand final of the 2019 contest in Tel Aviv. Lyrics Hebrew= Hallelujah la'olam Hallelujah, yashiru kulam Bemila achat bodeda Halev male bahamon toda Veholem gam hu: eize olam nifla Hallelujah im hashir Hallelujah al yom sheme'ir Hallelujah al ma shehaya Uma she'od lo haya Hallelujah Hallelujah la'olam Hallelujah, yashiru kulam Veha'inbalim hagdolim Yehadhedu bahamon tslilim Ve'itanu hem yomru Hallelujah Hallelujah im hashir Hallelujah al yom sheme'ir Hallelujah al ma shehaya Uma she'od lo haya Hallelujah Hallelujah al hakol Halelu al machar ve'etmol Hallelujah utnu yad beyad Veshiru milev echad Hallelujah Hallelujah im hashir Hallelujah al yom sheme'ir Hallelujah al ma shehaya Uma she'od lo haya Hallelujah Hallelujah al ma shehaya Uma she'od lo haya Hallelujah |-| Translation= Hallelujah to the world Hallelujah, everyone will sing With one single word The heart is filled with much gratitude And it also pounds: what a wonderful world Hallelujah with the song Hallelujah for a day that shines Hallelujah for all that has been And all that is yet to come Hallelujah Hallelujah to the world Hallelujah, everyone will sing And the great bells Will echo with many sounds And with us they will say Hallelujah Hallelujah with the song Hallelujah for a day that shines Hallelujah for all that has been And all that is yet to come Hallelujah Hallelujah for everything Praise tomorrow and yesterday Hallelujah and hold each other's hands And sing from one heart Hallelujah Hallelujah with the song Hallelujah for a day that shines Hallelujah for all that has been And all that is yet to come Hallelujah Hallelujah for all that has been And all that is yet to come Hallelujah Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1979 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Israel Category:Winners Category:Host country wins the contest Category:Host country entry